Slayer
Witchblade - Elite Witchblade - Slayer Lore No one knows how or where the Slayer class began. We can only guess at our roots using documents found in the Guild Guide for it is known to be the most reliable story of our history. "Before the Genesis War, Manoa was an earthly paradise. The gods and their worshippers built a huge temple and they all lived in harmony. The Genesis War changed all that. Akene fell into a deep sleep and the gods who followed her were either extinct or disappeared. The magic left behind by the gods drew in the people and they began to develop their powers from it. The Dabel Priests called them witches, and not long after, began to hunt them down. Those who escaped the Dabel Priests gathered in Manoa, and soon the Witchblades were a force to be reckoned with. One group of Witchblades were particularly affected by the power of darkness granted to Arad, the black dragon. These Witchblades used their dark magic to evade even the most skilled hunters. Consumed by the darkness, they lashed out and brutally killed the soldiers of the Dabel Priests. These death dealers became known as Slayers for their brutality..." - Treasure Hound Guild Guide, Class Change, Chapter 19 Slayer - Dangerous Slayers use pure darkness to annihalate their enemies. They're so powerful and quick that even hunters cannot track them. They are trained to physical and mental perfection, so they are able to brutally slay their enemies with little troubles. Their dark magic can destroy all those who oppose them or conceal them from sight, but their true skill is close combat. Class Description Slayers are a close-range version of witchblade that ignores magic, for the most part. They are fast and strong, but are bad at anything but close range. What they lack in range they make up for in damage, and can easily be one of the best classes when used right. Amazing at PvP and bosses, with a few aerial and grabbing attacks. Using the Arc Dagger and Arc Blade, they master grab attacks and charge attacks. They also have multiple skill combos to knock out their enemies fast. Skills Most of Slayer skills deal physical damage, with the exception of Horizon Jack, Fear Throw, Ice Ball, Ice Crystal. Skulljape's damage is based on Slayer's magic attack, so it deals magic damage. 'Action skills:' '-Helldive Burst:' It's Multi-projectile (close-mid ranged) skill that has a command. '-Dagger Stack:' It allows the Slayer to stack up more daggers to throw. '-Twisting Flip Lick: '''Allows the Slayer to do something similar to the 720-degree spin triple kick. The first hit picks up grounded enemies, and the third knocks down standing opponents. Has Enemy Armor. '-Turning Kick:' Half of the animation is super armor (until the kick reaches 90 degrees). Lifts enemies into the air only if they are standing. '-Cross Combination:' High damage 2 slash skill. Has a command and additional add on for 2 more slashes. Breaks Semi-Super Armor. '-Skulljape: Summons a Goat pet to aid the Slayer in combat. Skulljape's damage is based on Slayer's magical attack. '''-Ice Ball: Mid Ranged projectile with AOE (the more skill points added to it, the bigger the AOE) and has a chance to freeze the enemy. Deals water damage. '-Ice Crystal: '''Slow moving gaint ice ball that deals water damage and causes movement debuff to the enemy for a limited time. '-Vampiric Touch: Buff that sacrifices Slayer's hitting power for attacks that slowly regenerate her own health. '-Horizon Jack: '''This allows the Slayer to actually throw the daggers stored and can be done in three different ways - delayed, quick, or air throw. For the delayed throw, just press the skill button. For the quick throw, just press left click instantly after pressing the skill button. For the air throw, just press Q. Deals Earth damage and a small DOT. '-Blood Dance: 'Gain attack speed and Bleed for 30 seconds. '-Ringshear Kick: '(Hits x3 times) 2 Part backflip kick into the air. Has a short ground line wave and the kick. Breaks Semi-Super Armor. '-Rout Point: 'A lightning overhand slash that unleashes the energy from the blade gathered by basic attacks that hit the enemies before. '-Delpha Slasher: 'Projectile deflector shield. Allows the Slayer to return projectiles as her own projectiles. Successful deflection gives invincibility frames for a second or so. '-Heart Breaker: 'Long dash with a double strike at the end. It has NO invincibility frames when activating, however, has i-frames during the lunge. When the Slayer hits the opponent, the first hit is a normal hit, and it does not have i-frames. The second hit, on the other hand, has i-frames AND stuns the enemy. '-Wind Rave: 'Ranged Grab that has i-frames until the Slayer reach about 60degrees. (= a person waving which is about 60 degrees). The throwing direction can be changed with middle mouse button as soon as grab connects. '-Vice Sword: 'Causes true damage per hit and a chance to bleed for a short amount of time. The buff lasts for 3minutes in PvE, and 79.2 seconds in PvP. '- Smash Chase: 'Gap closer that allows the Slayer to stab 4 times if it lands. First hit is a stun and breaks normal guard except Expert Guard, Parry and Counter Smash. Breaks Semi-Super Armor. '-Living Shadow: 'Teleport into the air, giving the Slayer semi-iframes to dodge anything except grabs. Can be canceled with Shift key. '-Blaring Burst: Double ground stomps that lifts opponent into the air. Can be canceled by action skills. The more this skill is trained, the more AOE range and launching height increase. Has Enemy Armor. '-Chain Scissor Slash: '''6 Slashes super armor skill that cancels semi-super armors. 6th hit is a ranged (shot) that will knock back. Breaks Semi-Super Armor. '-Deadfall: Double uppercut while in air that lifts opponent into aerial combo. Can be used while standing or jumping. Breaks Semi-Super Armor. '-Mortal Chain Cut: '''Slayer's strongest skill. It allows the Slayer to brutally annihilate the enemies with 7 hits, and she is completely invincible during the skill animation. The initial attack is a hit-grab. The next 5 hits are stun, 7th is a non stun knockback. Breaks Semi-Super Armor. Command Skills: '-Evasive Dash: 'Allows the player to escape any kind of combo except when stunned. '-Evasive Attack: 'Allows the player to escape ONLY ground combos while standing. Can't escape stun. '-Rising Attack: 'Get up that allows the player to strike the opponent with semi super armor. Knocks them down on last hit and can be used at any time on the ground when not being hit. '-Evasive Roll:'Get upskill that allows the player to get up a lot quicker when knocked down. Forward is the fastest get up, backwards is a slight delay, and rolling to the side is a long delay. Rising attack can be used right after this, and Evasive roll must be used immediately when knocked down. '-Dash (Dodge Roll): 'Dodging skill with I-frames. Forward or sideways is a sommersault and backwards is a backflip. -Blade Curtain Cancel: Auto Attack Cancel into guard. '-Soft Landing: 'Double Jump in air, has Invincibility-frames. '-Riddle Kick: 'Basic Ground Stomp. '-Viper Knee Kick: '(x2 Hit) High damage hit-grab that can be used against any target. '-Blaring Silhouette: 'A manuever/dodge skill with a small fraction of a second of invincibility frames during activation. '-Beauty Spin Kick: 'A downward strike from the air that bounces the opponents up in the air. '-Fear Throw: Penetration projectile. Deals earth damage, and breaks nearly everything except Super Armor and I-frames. If charged, it shoots out 3 projectiles in PvE. '-Sub Slash: '''A 360 degree slash that lifts standing and grounded opponents. Has invincibility frames. '-Jump Attack: Allows the Slayer to double attack in air. Left and Right click, once for each. '-Killer Bee: '''Air Dive Kick that knocks back the opponent if hit directly. Has AOE range that knocks down opponents. '-Falling Angel: 'Grab follow-up from killer bee. Used throughout combos. '-Cross Combination Edge: 'Add on to cross combination. It allows two more slashes. '-Darkness Chase: 'Add on for smash chase. Causes 2 extra high damage hits and bleed. Breaks Semi-Super Armor. '-Spiral Crash: 'Allows the Slayer to grab an enemy while jumping, and then dives into the ground, dealing AOE damage. Passive: '- Town Travel '-Max HP increase: '''Gives 2900 extra HP. '-Max MP increase: 'Gives 2900 extra MP. '-Critical increase: 'Gives 10% extra critical chance. '-Attack Mastery I, II and III: 'Totals to 25%+50 extra physical attack power at the current level cap (63). '-Agile Blood I, II and III: 'Totals to 5.8% extra movement speed and attack speed at the current lvl cap (63). '-Magic Mastery: 'Increases magical attack power. '-Dagger Slinger: 'Allows the Slayer to stack 5 daggers instead of 3. '-Dark Chain: '''adds 8 more attacks to Mortal Chain Cut, and increases its range. Category:Classes Category:Witchblade